Transportation networks can include a variety of different types of transportation vehicles. Transportation networks can be provided e.g., by train transportation networks, bus transportation networks and plane transportation networks. A transportation network can include transportation lines and stations, e.g. one or more of non-interchange stations or interchange stations. There is often published a baseline transportation timetable for a transportation network. A baseline transportation timetable can specify departure times for vehicles in a transportation network.